


Snowman

by ffxvhoe (pjmsmiles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reading Aloud, Slow Dancing, Snowed In, Tenderness, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmsmiles/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: A warm cabin, a winter wonderland, and a man you love with every fiber of your being.





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I made for user fieryfantasy on tumblr as part of tumblr user agi92's Small Secret Santa. I highly suggest listening to Sia's Snowman while you read!!

The sun had finally disappeared beyond the horizon, the sky now enveloping the world in its dark embrace. The glow of the city could be seen in the distance, far enough away that the stars were beautifully visible as they twinkled silver. Snowflakes danced as they fell from the sky – crystalized ballarinas putting on a show for those willing to take the time to watch. The dusting of snow that littered the old pines surrounding the small clearing glittered in the lamplight coming from the porch.

You and Gladio were holed up inside the cabin, the gentle warmth from the heated floors licking at your legs in the sweetest of ways. The two of you were seated in front of the fire place, sharing a wool blanket that was the color of the bark of the trees outside. In one corner of the blanket were your names, embroided gold – a gift from Iris. Gladio sat behind you, arms wrapped around your waist and his chin resting on your shoulder. He’d asked you to read to him once the two of you had gotten back from your hike earlier in the evening. You’d lost track of how long you’d been reading at this point, not that you cared. You were surrounded by all the things you loved: books, Gladio, and the tranquil wintery nature outside.

Finally you began to trail off as you reached the end of the most recent chapter you’d been reading. Gladio made no objections to the soft silence that settled around the both of you. And there you two sat for a few minutes, simply enjoying the company of the person you were lucky enough to spend the holidays with. After a few more moments, however, you began to stir. Getting up from between Gladio’s legs – a small chill licking up your arms at the loss of body heat – you went over to the stereo that was seated in the corner of the room and began to play a playlist filled with your favorite calm holiday songs. 

Walking back over to Gladio, you held out your hand. Gladio took it and smiled as you pulled him to his feet. His arms came to rest on your hips instinctively while yours wrapped around his torso, pulling him into something reminiscent of a hug. Slowly the two of you began to sway to the beat of the song, letting the piano of the music wash over you. You rested your cheek against Gladio’s chest, head turned so you could look out the window and take in the beauty of the world outside. As you did so Gladio tilted his head so it rested against the crown of your own and in that moment you could have sworn you felt your hearts beat in sync.

“I love you,” you whispered.

You felt Gladio move just slightly, followed by the brushing of his lips against your forehead. 

“Always.”


End file.
